givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Code. 9
code. 9 is the name of the ninth chapter of the Given manga. Characters * Mafuyu Sato * Hiiragi Kashima * Yagi Shizusumi * Yuki Yoshida * Haruki Nakayama * Ritsuka Uenoyama * Akihiko Kaji * Yatake Kouji * Yayoi Uenoyama * Ugetsu Murata * Shougo Itaya * Ryuu Ueki Story Checking out the window, Mafuyu answers his phone to Hiiragi calling outside who says for them to hang out. At the park, Hiiragi is asked why he is concerned about him now after all this time. Mafuyu thinks that Kashima Hiiragi does not interfere because he thinks it does not have much meaning. He thinks back to their younger days when Mafuyu knew that Hiiragi was registering that his childhood friends had started dating, that he was aware of everything. Mafuyu considers an instance where he came across him and Yuki kissing but said nothing. Back at the park, Hiiragi shares that he regrets not doing anything to be there for Mafuyu with what he was aware of between him and Yuki. As he says he understands how he is feeling, Mafuyu interjects that he knows nothing about how he feels but gasps when he sees Hiiragi’s downtrodden reaction and responds that he is right. He says he regrets it as Mafuyu thinks that right now Hiiragi wants to be forgiven, it does not matter by whom. A memory of Hiiragi’s reveals he, Mafuyu and Yuuki were childhood friends. A fourth member, Shizusumi moved in the middle of the year and he remembers their activities. He particularly remembers that Yuki and Mafuyu, both latchkey kids from fatherless families from the start were incomplete halves where together they filled in each other’s missing pieces. They were both essential to one another, an atmosphere they had created for themselves. In Hiiragi’s memory, he viewed the flashy, dominant, moody Yuki and the submissive, introverted and reserved Mafuyu, with everyone around wondering why they suited each other so well. He used the phrase opposites attract to describe them as he saw them being close. As they became high school students they went to separate schools and Yuki, Shizusumi and Hiiragi began playing music until some strain appeared. Yuki began a part-time job to buy a guitar, but otherwise, they confined themselves to the studio. It is remembered that Mafuyu and Yuki had a small fight, one described as childish. Hiiragi knew everything, including when two days later they both disappeared from his sight. Yuki, who did not drink had drunk a lot of alcohol and that is when Mafuyu found him. It is raining as Hiiragi’s recount comes to an end. He sits with his face in his hands as Mafuyu takes a seat beside him and shares the concert he is doing on Sunday. Hiiragi asks if it is okay if he goes, it is, for him and Shizu, too. Raising that he vented his anger on him, Mafuyu realizes that earlier he said Hiiragi did not understand his feelings, but the truth is, Mafuyu himself is the one who does not understand them the most. He explains that he did not want to face them so he ended up running away. Hiiragi whacks him in response, grins and taking his leave tells Mafuyu to text him once in a while. As he walks away, it is thought again that it does not matter by whom, he just wants to be forgiven, more than anyone, he wants Mafuyu to forgive him. In other places, Ritsuka lies asleep as his desk, Akihiko and Ugetsu practice the violin together and Haruki is serving drinks, Hiiragi rests on Shizusumi. The meeting for the live event is about, to begin with, the band consisting of Akihiko, Mafuyu, Ritsuka and Haruki present. It is the day of the concert and they are opening, but they do note that in the end, Mafuyu did not even sing in the rehearsal. Yayoi arrives and calls to Akihiko, Haruki appears unsettled by her appearance as she asks Akihiko whether RItsuka is okay. Yayoi and Akihiko are then joined by Ugetsu who did come to watch them play. Haruki asks a friend when the time comes can he not earn them some time with songs before they go on having some trepidation on their rehearsals. With people chatting, Ritsuka stands near Mafuyu voicing that it cannot be helped, this time they will go on without a song. Mafuyu is relieved as Ritsuka points out they were an instrumental band to begin with anyway. There is always next time as well but Mafuyu picks up on that, yet Ritsuka affirms that the lyrics are not done so they have no other option. Mafuyu says that it is the first time Ritsuka has said anything like a compromise, to which Ritsuka snaps what in response. Mafuyu continues that he always says he can do it, and Ritsuka shouts to look at the reality that they have nothing ready. Squeezing his guitar strings so hard, they tighten to the point of snapping leaving both Mafuyu and Ritsuka in shock over the broken guitar strings before them. Notes Category:Chapters